


That I Don't Think of You

by untapdtreasure



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara is struggling to adjust to life without Grissom. This wasn't how they were supposed to end up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That I Don't Think of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I had to write down. I have no idea if I'll expand on it or if this is all that will become of it. Thoughts? Feelings? Please let me know what you think.

Sara had been drowning in life without Grissom. Not that she needed him to survive. It was quite the contrary. She wanted him. And that was the simplest truth of it all. She wanted the marriage, the mess, the unbalance of their life together. She'd never been happier than in those days when they were together and truly happy. Being in Vegas without him was like being in that dessert without water. She was grasping for straws to pull herself up and out of the abysmal day to day of the life at the lab. She made herself go out with them after work for breakfast or out for a drink or two on the occasional night off. She had to or life without Gil Grissom would swallow her whole from the inside out.

She wanted nothing more than to give her notice, pack her bags, and go wherever it was he was at now and fight like hell to make it work, but she was stubborn. He'd broken them. He'd sacrificed their happiness because he claimed that Sara was too young to be saddled with an old man like him that was never around. She deserved a life. But he'd never asked her what life she wanted. He'd never asked her if she was okay with the way things were. And if he had, she'd have promised him time and time again that she was, but if he was unhappy, she'd pack up and follow him half way around the world. Hadn't he done the same for her?

But no. He'd made a decision about them without even discussing it with her. It hadn't been out of the blue. Not really. Her hours and his never quite meshed, and they drifted. But had she known it would be what sunk the boat, she'd have dug down deeper, fought harder to hold onto him, to hold onto them.

Her eyes filled with tears now as she picked up the framed photograph on the table. She traced the line of his jaw and whispered, "Damn it, Gil. This wasn't what we were supposed to become…"


End file.
